


Family

by Moonbeam (luvsbitca)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Family, http://summerofolicity.tumblr.com prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2017-12-14 20:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 2,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/841227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvsbitca/pseuds/Moonbeam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the summerofolicity.tumblr Summer of Oliver/Felicity Challenge One which was <b>family</b></p><p>Basically, what would happen if Felicity got pregnant at the worst possible time in the Hood's great campaign against evil?<br/>Direct spoilers for Season One.</p><p>All drabbles...will almost definitely be continued.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** \- I own nothing. 
> 
> Because I so obviously needed a new story and fandom and ship...kill me now!

**/ / / Leaving \ \ \**

It couldn’t come at a worse time in The Hood’s mission. 

They had been involved without technically dating for over eighteen months. Felicity is a careful person and Oliver is a touch obsessive so this is a first…and very real. 

Felicity knows what she needs to do, not just for Oliver but also for herself. She knows what she wants to do too. The two don’t match. 

Felicity packed and left on a Tuesday. She planted a time delayed programme on the Hoodcave’s computers. She needs them to not look for her. 

It is safer for them both this way. 

/ / /


	2. Documentation

**/ / / Documentation \ \ \**

Felicity documents everything. She keeps a journal so embedded in security it takes her longer to get into it than it does for her to write or upload her entries. 

She likes being pregnant once the throwing up is over. She misses Oliver…and her apartment and Diggle and all the little things that made up her life before. Mainly she misses Oliver. 

Felicity knows he would enjoy this, would want to be involved. 

The first time the baby kicks her, really kicks her, she wants to reach for the phone. She gets her computer instead and writes it all down. 

/ / /


	3. Continuing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Direct spoilers for the Season One finale

**/ / / Continuing \ \ \**

Malcolm Merlyn was just the beginning. He took out half of the Glades but that wasn’t the end. The Initiative was one part of a greater plan led by people worse than Merlyn. 

There was still the list. 

Then there were those who came to Starling City to kill ‘The Hood’. 

Diggle finally got Deadshot but it cost him six months with a physical therapist. 

Felicity had been held at gunpoint and kidnapped more than once. 

Thea lost Roy to The Hood’s mission. Moira was in jail. 

There was no end in sight to Starling City’s need for The Hood. 

/ / /


	4. Start

**/ / / Start \ \ \**

Felicity was busy; she had her job at Queen Consolidated, family, the work with Oliver (which came with the best toys), and occasionally she needed to sleep. 

She only intended to help until Walter was found but by the time they found him she didn’t know how to walk away. 

She ignored her attraction to Oliver for as long as she could. 

Then in a remarkable cliché she’d been rescued, he’d been injured and she’d thrown herself at him. 

It was spectacular and like nothing she’d ever experienced before. 

It could never be anything conventional. 

Except she was in love. 

/ / /


	5. Test

**/ / / Test \ \ \**

Felicity knew something was off. She was a modern girl and she got the notification that her period was coming on her phone. It never came. She hated being a cliché but she used at least six tests until she was sure that she was pregnant. 

She allowed herself a few minutes on her cold bathroom floor to be excited about it. Excited about the idea of family with Oliver. 

Then she let reality in and forgot the wedding and the apartment together with little baby clothes and Oliver holding someone tiny and theirs. 

And then she began to plan. 

/ / /


	6. Darius

**/ / / Darius \ \ \**

Darius. No last name (no matter how hard Felicity tries). He is the head of The Company. They are killing people, destroying the city. 

He keeps almost killing Oliver. 

He posted a photoset of The Hood entering the buildings around Verdant. Anonymous website. $1,000,000 reward for 'The Hood's head on a spike'. 

He keeps beating them and he's getting too close even with Oliver, Diggle and Roy all running around wearing the green hood. 

Felicity will not allow him to take anything away from her. She spends too much time in the basement. The she has to leave – he’s too close.

/ / /


	7. Mary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double drabble this time. 
> 
> I'm thinking of writing a proper story for Felicity/Oliver. Again inspired by a prompt (they get married so they don't have to testify against one another) but I think it would be more fun for them to get married in Vegas accidently. I know how I'd get Oliver there but I'm not sure how to get Oliver AND Felicity there...  
> I'll keep thinking about it.

**/ / / Mary \ \ \**

Felicity was living in Spain when she had the baby. It was late one Thursday. A little girl, with blonde fluff on her head and blue eyes. Felicity thought she looked like Thea as she held her for the first time. 

They gave her a little card where she could fill out the baby’s name. The line for father remained blank. Felicity wrote her fake name next to mother. The only honest thing on the whole card was their baby’s first name. 

Felicity’s parents died when she was eleven. She was raised by her grandmother – a fiercely protective woman in her late fifties who raised Felicity and then died just after Felicity joined Queen Consolidated. She named their daughter for her grandmother and Oliver. 

Mary Olive. 

Felicity wrote the name on the card slowly. She had never wished she hadn’t left Starling City as much as she did now. She wished she could send Oliver a picture of Mary but she knew she couldn’t. If he understood why she had left he would come for them. 

For now she decided to take photos of Mary for him. It wasn’t the same. She took the first photo and started to cry. 

/ / /


	8. Message

**/ / / Message \ \ \**

I’m fine and the stars are bright…I need to get away for a while. Don’t look for me.

Oliver hadn’t actually watched the message in over an hour but he could remember it all. He could hear every word and if he closed his eyes he could still see her looking directly into the camera. 

The stars are bright. Her safe words. They told them that she was doing the message of her own free will. 

Oliver had watched the message again and again. Diggle and Roy were out of the basement when he’d found it. He knew her apartment would be empty if he went to check. No…not empty. Just empty of her. He would make sure it was kept for her when she came back. He knew she would come back. She had to come back to him…to them. 

Oliver stripped his shirt off and strapped his hands. He looked at the punching bag and then closed his eyes and hit it. He hit it and hit it until his entire upper body ached in time with his chest. He kept going until Diggle grabbed his wrists and pulled him off. 

“Felicity is gone,” was all he said. 

/ / /


	9. Suspicion

**/ / / Suspicion \ \ \**

Diggle watched the message from Felicity with confusion. Once she had decided to help them after Walter came back she had never wavered. She argued and she challenged but she never would've walked away.

Something had changed and Diggle wondered what it was.

There was very little that would make her leave, since the things they had all gone through had only firmed her resolve.

Diggle thought back over the weeks before she left. The more he thought about it the more he believed that he knew exactly why she had left them.

He didn't tell Oliver anything. Not yet.

**/ / /**


	10. Information

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...it's been a while. RL has had so many interesting things happening that I haven't had time. I am trying to find more of it. Enjoy...

**/ / / Information \ \ \**

Felicity had been quietly, carefully monitoring Starling City and Darius. In Internet cafes and at public access computers in libraries. It wasn't as quick, or easy, as it would be if she did it from her computer but it increased her anonymity. She was still moving around regularly, never settling anywhere long enough to be really noticed. Just that blonde, brunette, redhead, with the baby girl.

Mary was, exactly, seven months and six days old. Felicity was creeping through the back doors of places that would put her in a dark, anonymous cell if they found her when she came across it. Mary was asleep next to her in her pram, one hand almost grasping the queen doll Felicity had bought in a fit of melancholy. She wondered what Oliver would have bought – what silly little toys he wouldn't have been able to resist giving to their daughter and she wished she could go home and find out.

She didn't even believe it at the time. It was too perfect. It was exactly what she needed. It was everything. But, it was also too good to be true.

She sent the information to Diggle using a system she hasn't implemented in over a year.

Then she logged off and went home to wait.

She certainly did not allow herself to hope that this was the beginning of the end.

**/ / /**


	11. End?

**/ / / End? \ \ \**

It all came to a head on a Tuesday. There was a major launch of new technology out of Queen Consolidated. Oliver and Thea were standing at the podium discussing the breakthrough made by their company. The future they saw their company taking.

Felicity was at a library watching the press conference. Even on the terrible Internet feed she could see the tired lines of Oliver's face and the fact he was thinner than he had been the last time she had caved and searched out footage of him. She wished she was there, before things like this she had always at least called him but as things between them grew more serious she would make sure his coat jacket was smoothed out. She knew he didn't need it – if there was anything that Oliver knew how to do it was look good but he'd always asked her to check anyway. He would always kiss her on the nose when she was smoothing her hands down his chest. Felicity smiled and then a loud noise yanked her back to the television. There was a second loud, barking rap and Thea was on the floor, blood pouring out of her shoulder. Oliver was crouched over her, his eyes scanning the crowd as he attempted to protect his sister. The crowd was running from the scene and she could see Diggle and the rest of the security at the event flooding onto the area. Moments later a group of men dressed in black swarmed in and overpowered Diggle and the security before they dragged Oliver from the podium.

Then a man appeared on screen. "I am Darius, and I will kill Oliver Queen unless the Green Arrow comes to me."

Felicity swore and turned the computer off to rush out of the library, Mary still asleep in her pram.

It was all over by the time she had landed in Starling City, a new passport letting her and Mary into the country. Darius was in police custody and the Green Arrow had managed to be filmed at two different places at the same time. The information she had found had been leaked, spread around the world on the news and acted on by law enforcement everywhere.

Felicity knew there would be retaliation but she didn't quite know how to get back onto another plane and leave.

**/ / /**


	12. Truth

**/ / / Truth \ \ \**

Felicity booked them both into a hotel and tried to work out what the hell to do next. She knew she needed to contact Oliver but she didn't know if she should take Mary with her when she did so. He was going to be mad enough about all that she had hidden from him without throwing Mary at him immediately. The only way to do it would be to invite him to the hotel, when Mary was having her afternoon nap and then lead into it somehow.

She fed Mary her lunch and put her into the pram to sleep. As soon as Mary was asleep she made the call.

"Oliver Queen."

Felicity's breath caught.

"Hello?"

"O-Oliver?"

"Felicity? Where are you?"

Felicity felt tears prick at her eyes while she swallowed heavily. "I just got back to Starling City."

"Where are you?"

"Summer Hotel."

The phone against her ear went silent and Felicity pulled it back to check, knowing he'd hung up on her. Felicity pushed the pram into the bathroom, leaving the door ajar and then fiddled with the blankets and the chair. There was a knock on the door and Felicity took a deep breath sweeping her hands down the t-shirt and jeans – her fashion tastes one of the concessions she had made when she was in hiding. She opened the door, her pulse fluttering.

Oliver stepped into the hotel room, collecting Felicity to him and kissing her as they stepped into the room. Felicity kissed him back, burying her hand in his hair and clutching at his shoulder.

"Oliver?" Felicity said, voice rough, pulling away only long enough to pull air into her lungs.

"You left me," Oliver panted into the skin of her neck.

"I had to."

"Why."

Felicity tried to take a step back but Oliver held on tightly.

"This would be easier if I wasn't plastered to your body."

"I don't believe that."

Felicity smiled and dropped her head down to lean on Oliver's chest.

"Why did you leave?"

"He was getting too close."

"I would have protected you," Oliver said fiercely.

"But it wasn't just me." Felicity couldn't remember the speech she'd memorised. She couldn't remember what she wanted to say.

Oliver let her go and took a step back. "What?"

"I was only going to become more of a liability as time passed."

"Felicity," Oliver said, warily. "What do you mean?"

"Please let me go."

Oliver did, though reluctantly, and stepped back.

Felicity's heart broke when she saw the wounded expression on Oliver's face.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't want to be a liability and I knew we would be."

"We?"

"I'm doing this wrong."

"Tell me."

"I found out I was pregnant."

"And you left?"

"What else was I supposed to do? He knew about Verdant, and he would have found me eventually."

"I have a child?"

"A little girl," Felicity said, "she's asleep in the bathroom."

Oliver didn't bother to say anything just strode past her and opened the bathroom door. He froze just inside of the room and Felicity watched his back tense.

"She looks like Thea." Oliver said, quietly. "What's her name?"

"Mary, Mary Olive."

Oliver turned around to stare at her.

"I'm so sorry, I have photos and a diary, I wanted you to know everything, I never wanted to leave you."

"How long will she sleep?"

"At least another hour probably."

Oliver nodded and left the bathroom only to collect the chair from next to the window and placed it in the bathroom's doorway.

Felicity sat on the bed to wait.

**/ / /**


	13. Home

**/ / / Home \ \ \**

Felicity stood up to dig into her suitcase. She could feel Oliver's eyes on her as she moved. As soon as she had her computer she began hacking her way back to her files on Mary. When she had them she handed the computer to Oliver and stepped back.

"This is everything; from the moment I left I documented everything for you."

Oliver said nothing, simply took the computer and began looking through the documents. Felicity watched him and hated herself. His expression was unguarded as he moved his way through the files and all she wanted to do was wrap herself around him and apologise. She wanted to cry watching him; she wondered if he would ever be able to forgive her.

It felt like an eternity later when Mary started to make noise. Oliver tensed immediately and turned on the chair.

"You need to wait for her to wake up properly," Felicity said quietly.

Oliver nodded but his eyes didn't leave their daughter.

Mary took her time waking, stretching out and making little noises as she wriggled. Oliver twitched every time Mary did anything until finally she let out little cries of frustration at being stuck in her pram. Felicity stood up and then froze.

Oliver turned to look at her. "You should get her, I suppose."

Felicity nodded and stepped around him to pull Mary from her makeshift bed. She pulled her close and then turned to Oliver. "Mary, this is your Daddy."

Oliver reached his hand out to her tentatively and Felicity prayed that it would be okay – she had been on the run and as much as she did show Mary photos of Oliver she had never spent any real time with anyone other than Felicity. Felicity held her breath as Mary grabbed onto his finger and pulled his hand closer. Felicity looked up to Oliver's face to see him looking down at her with complete awe. Felicity took a step closer until Mary's body pressed up against Oliver's. He swallowed thickly and scooped her into his body. Felicity remained standing beside him; one hand on Mary's back while she grew used to Oliver.

Felicity didn't want to but she let go and stepped back, watching the expression on Oliver's face for a moment while she waited to see if Mary was going to react. Mary made a happy little noise and gripped her hand into Oliver's shirt, resting her head on his chest.

"Collect everything together," Oliver said, tucking Mary into his chest tighter. "We're going back to my house."

Felicity nodded and moved around the room collecting the few things she'd unpacked until she had everything sitting on the bed.

"If you have her I'll take everything else and sort out the bill."

"Do you have money?"

Felicity nodded and picked up all of the bags before leading him out and downstairs. Felicity took Mary back only when they reached the car and they drove slowly and carefully back to the Queen Manor.

"Oliver…" Felicity started and then trailed off when Oliver turned to look at her. "I never wanted to hurt you; I just wanted to protect her."

Oliver's eyes softened marginally for a moment. "I know."

Felicity knew that Oliver wasn't saying that he didn't trust her, that he didn't think she'd made the right decision, or that she should have told him. Felicity took a deep breath before she opened the door and twisted around. She handed Mary back to Oliver and followed him into the house. Thea and Moira were waiting for them in the foyer.

"Oliver, why did you…who is that?" Moira asked when she caught sight of Mary in Oliver's arms.

"My daughter, Mary." Oliver explained in a gruff voice.

Thea and Moira both made extremely excited noises and moved towards them.

**TBC…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been an age and I admit that I have something of an ulterior motive for posting. I am writing that Married in Vegas Olicity story for the Small Fandom Big Bang and I need a beta. Is anyone interested in helping?


End file.
